1979 in comics
Events Year overall * The "Demon in a Bottle" storyline, by David Michelinie, Bob Layton, and John Romita, Jr., runs through Iron Man (issues #120–128, March–November). * Alien: The Illustrated Story, a comics adaptation of Alien, by Archie Goodwin and Walt Simonson, published by Heavy Metal. January * January 24: The Mighty World of Marvel, with issue #330, changes its name to Marvel Comic. (Marvel UK) March * IPC Magazines launches Tornado, a short-lived weekly British comic published for 22 issues. * The Human Fly, with issue #19, is cancelled by Marvel. April * Kid Colt Outlaw (1949 series), with issue #225, canceled by Marvel. * The reprint title Marvel Triple Action, with issue #47, is cancelled by Marvel. May *Frank Miller takes over from Gene Colan as regular penciler on Daredevil with issue #158. * Vince Colletta resigns as art director of DC Comics. * Rawhide Kid, with issue #135, canceled by Marvel. * Captain Marvel, with issue #62, cancelled by Marvel. * Howard the Duck (vol. 1), with issue #31, canceled by Marvel. * Black Panther, with issue #15, cancelled by Marvel. June *'June 13': Alan Moore's first mainstream comic work appears in the Marvel UK title Hulk Comic #15, with the five-part "The Incredible Hulk" story featuring Dr. Scarabeus (with penciller Paul Neary and inker David Lloyd).Dr Scarabeus profile Summer * DC Special Series #17 — DC Special Series returns after it had gone on hiatus in Fall 1978. July * World of Krypton – #1 of 3, by DC Comics. The first official limited series, this three-issue "mini-series" was originally slated for Showcase #104-106 to coincide with the premiere of Superman: The Movie. The storyline was rescheduled for Showcase #110-112 when the film's release date was delayed; but ultimately, Showcase was cancelled after issue #104. Finally, the material is revised and released as a limited series by Paul Kupperberg and Howard Chaykin. * With issue #24, Marvel cancels Godzilla, King of the Monsters. * July 25: Marvel UK publishes the final weekly issue (#352) of Marvel Comic. August * With issue #70, Marvel publishes the final issue of The Tomb of Dracula, ending writer Marv Wolfman and artist Gene Colan's uninterrupted six-year run on the title. September * All Out War #1: a new war title in the Dollar Comics format is launched by DC Comics with a September/October cover date. * The Best of DC #1: a reprint anthology title in the digest format is launched by DC Comics with a September/October cover date. * "The Proteus Saga", by Chris Claremont and John Byrne, begins in Uncanny X-Men #125 (running through issue #128). * Marvel Comic, with issue #353, becomes a monthly title and is renamed Marvel Superheroes. (Marvel UK) * The Invaders, with issue #41, is cancelled by Marvel. October * Action Comics #500: 68-pages, "The Life Story of Superman," by Martin Pasko, Curt Swan, and Frank Chiaramonte. * Star*Reach, with issue #18, publishes its final issue. * Time Warp #1: a new science-fiction anthology in the Dollar Comics format is launched by DC Comics with an October/November cover date. * With issue #28, Marvel cancels John Carter, Warlord of Mars. December * Rom, #1 by Marvel Comics. Conventions * June: Houstoncon (Houston, Texas) — guests include George Pérez and Walter Koenig * June 7–10: D-Con '79 (Dallas, Texas) — Larry Lankford's revival of D-Con after a hiatus; antecedent to Lankford's later Dallas Fantasy Fair * June 30–July 1: Comic Art Convention I (Statler Hilton Hotel, New York City) * July 14–15: Comic Art Convention II (Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) * July 20–22: Chicago Comicon (Pick-Congress Hotel, Chicago, Illinois) — special guests: Mike W. Barr and John Byrne; first year that Joe Sarno is not one of the show’s organizers, leaving the duties to Larry Charet and Bob Weinberg * August: FantaCon (The Egg convention center, Empire State Plaza, Albany, New York) — first annual Albany-area horror and comic book convention hosted by FantaCo Enterprises publisher Thomas Skulan * August 1–5: San Diego Comic-Con (Convention and Performing Arts Center and U.S. Grant Hotel, San Diego, California) — 6,000 attendees; official guests: Kelly Freas, Mike Jittlov, Harvey Kurtzman, Victor Moscoso, Nestor Redondo, Marshall Rogers, John Romita Sr., Mort Walker, Len Wein, and Marv Wolfman * August 31–September 2: Comicon '79 (British Comic Art Convention 11) (Hotel Metropole, National Exhibition Centre; Birmingham, England) — eleventh annual "U.K. Comic Art & Fantasy Convention;" guest of honor: Jim Steranko; other guests include Dez Skinn and Dave Gibbons; presentation of the Eagle Awards * September: OrlandoCon (Orlando, Florida) — guests include Will Eisner, C. C. Beck, Bob Cummings, Kirby Grant, and Jack Rosen * November 24–26: Creation '79 (Statler Hilton Hotel, New York City) — guests include Tom Savini; admission: $6/dayShenker, Israel. "Comic-Book Fans Gather for 'Creation '79'; The Hand Is the Ticket," New York Times (Nov. 25, 1978). Awards Eagle Awards Presented in 1980 for comics published in 1979: * Roll of Honor: Jack Kirby * Favourite Writer: Chris Claremont * Favourite Comicbook Artist: John Byrne * Favourite Inker: Terry Austin * Favourite Comic Book (Drama): Uncanny X-Men * Favourite Comic Book (Humor): Howard the Duck, by Steve Gerber and Gene Colan * Favourite New Comic Title: Howard the Duck * Favorite Single Comic Book Story: "Demon in a Bottle," Iron Man #s 120-128, by David Michelinie, John Romita, Jr., and Bob Layton * Favourite Continued Comic Story: X-Men #125-128, by Chris Claremont and John Byrne * Best Comicbook Cover: The Avengers #185, by George Pérez * Favourite Team: X-Men * Favourite Character: Wolverine * Favourite Supporting Character: Wolverine * Favourite Villain: Magneto * Character Most Worthy of Own Title: Warlock * Favourite Title (UK): Starburst, edited by Dez Skinn First issues by title DC Comics The Best of DC — Digest size title : Release: September /October All Out War — Dollar Comics title : Release: September /October Editor: Murray Boltinoff Time Warp — Dollar Comics title : Release: October /November Editor: Jack C. Harris Marvel Comics Amazing Adventures vol. 3 : Release: December. Reprinting the original X-Men title.During this period, Marvel published a number of reprint titles. Doctor Who Magazine : Release: October 11 by Marvel UK. Hulk Comic : Release: March 7 by Marvel UK. Editor: Dez Skinn. Man-Thing vol. 2 : Release: November. Writer: Michael Fleisher. Artists: Jim Mooney and Bob Wiacek. Marvel Spotlight vol. 2 : Release: July. Editor: Roger Stern. Micronauts : Release: January. Writer: Bill Mantlo. Artist: Michael Golden. Rom: Spaceknight : Release: December. Writer: Bill Mantlo. Artist: Sal Buscema. Shogun Warriors : Release: February. Writer: Doug Moench. Artist: Herb Trimpe. Tales to Astonish vol. 2 : Release: December. Reprinting edited versions of the 1968 Sub-Mariner title. Independent titles ;Battle of the Planets : Release: June by Gold Key Comics. Writer: Gary Poole. Artist: Win Mortimer. ;Best Buy Comics :Release February by Apex Novelties. Writers and Artists: Robert Crumb and Aline Kominsky ;Starblazer : Release: April by D. C. Thomson & Co. Ltd.. Initial appearances by character name DC Comics * Blok, in Superboy and the Legion of Super-Heroes #253 * Carl Draper, in Superman #331 * Fire, in Super Friends #25 * Firebug, in Batman #318 * Lucius Fox, in Batman #307McAvennie "1970s" in Dolan, p. 180 "Batman #307 (January 1979) Writer Len Wein and artist John Calnan introduced Bruce Wayne's new executive, Lucius Fox, in this issue of Batman." * Maxie Zeus, in Detective Comics #483 Marvel Comics * El Aguila, in Power Man and Iron Fist #58 * Alpha Flight, in Uncanny X-Men #120 ** Aurora ** Northstar ** Sasquatch ** Shaman ** Snowbird * Black Cat, in The Amazing Spider-Man #194 * Dire Wraith, in Rom #1 * Followers of the Light, in Shogun Warriors #1 * Justin Hammer, in Iron Man #120 * H.E.R.B.I.E., in Fantastic Four #209 * Kroton (Cyberman), in Doctor Who Weekly #5 (Marvel UK) * Cassandra Lang (as "Cassie Lang"), in Marvel Premiere #47 * Scott Lang, in The Avengers #181; as Ant-Man II in Marvel Premiere #47 * Lady Lotus, in Invaders #37 * Night Raven, in Hulk Comic #1 (Marvel UK) * Quasar, in Incredible Hulk #234 * Proteus, in Uncanny X-Men #125 * Rom, in Rom: Spaceknight #1 * Schizoid Man, in Spectacular Spider-Man #36 * Shadow King, in Uncanny X-Men #117 (January) * Screaming Mimi, in Marvel Two-in-One #54 * Vampiro, in The Mighty Thor #290 (December) * War Machine, in Iron Man #118 * Debra Whitman, in The Amazing Spider-Man #196 * Mariko Yashida, in Uncanny X-Men #118 Notes Category:1979 in comics Category:Incomplete literature lists